Alpha Flight Vol 1 29
(story) | Quotation = I know that, Heather, in my mind . . . but it is my heart that has lost its courage! | Speaker = Shaman | StoryTitle1 = Cut Bait & Run! | Writer1_1 = Bill Mantlo | Penciler1_1 = Mike Mignola | Inker1_1 = Gerry Talaoc | Colourist1_1 = Bob Sharen | Letterer1_1 = Jim Novak | Editor1_1 = Carl Potts | Editor1_2 = Rosemary McCormick-Lowy | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... After accidentally summoning the Hulk from the Crossroads, Alpha Flight must now stop the jade giant from destroying them, and ravaging Vancouver. Box is taken out first with a level of damage that leaves the man inside petrified wondering what would happen if he were to unphase in that state. Jeffries uses his power to start repairing the armor to allay those fears. Aurora is too grief-stricken over the apparent loss of Walter's soul to do anything but start to revert to her meeker persona and Northstar is busy trying to console her. Shaman is powerless since his failure to protect his daughter broke his faith and thus his ability to pull anything from his pouch. With only Puck and Heather to stand against him, the Hulk is barely even slowed down from breaking out of the lab and into the city. Despite their failure, Heather rallies the team to pursue the Hulk and do their best to goad him beyond the city limits. Shaman still can't produce anything from his pouch so he stays behind along with Jeffries, but with the knowledge he still has, he's at least able to psychically contact Snowbird. With the rest of the team working together, they're able to hold up better against the Hulk. Box loses his legs, but is unconcerned since his human form already lost them. Northstar and Aurora attempt to join powers for the first time since Aurora altered hers and disastrously, their touch cancels each-others powers out, leaving them helpless. Snowbird arrives in time to challenge the Hulk in Sasquatch's form until the army shows up firing shells at the lot of them. None of it is enough to overpower the Hulk, but the arrival of the tanks and helicopters makes him fed up enough to leap away to the south. Snowbird pursues him until he crosses the U.S. border, at which point she has to break off as her powers and life force are tied to Canada. As the team regroups, they go over what went wrong. Box admits the mistake of setting up a base in an urban area. Snowbird announces her decision to re-join the team. Everyone is on board with keeping Alpha Flight going despite their losses. The sudden arrival of Gary Cody offers some good news -- Department H has been refunded and Alpha Flight can act as Canada's official heroes once again. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** - ** ** - ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * - * Vancouver Police officers * Locations: * ** *** **** Alpha Flight's leased headquarters **** Harbour Centre Items: * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = Alpha Flight needs a suitable body for Sasquatch's consciousness, and they've picked the Hulk. * And the Hulk is not happy about it. Not. One. Bit. * The Alpha Flight may have bit off more than they could chew here. | Notes = * At one point Puck's thoughts mention that Madison Jeffries was inducted into Beta Flight. This is likely an error as Jeffries' previous affiliation was with Gamma Flight, although it's also possibly a revelation that he was promoted to Beta just before both teams were shut down. * This issue is reprinted in the trade Incredible Hulk: Crossroads. | Trivia = * With this issue and with , the creative teams of the two series switch. Prior to this, Bill Mantlo had been the writer on Hulk continuously for 69 issues and four annuals. John Byrne had been writer and artist on Alpha Flight since its beginning. | Recommended = | Links = * plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}